what big brothers are for the remix
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: what's wrong with nate.
1. Chapter 1

Jason pulled into the driveway and parked the Impala. It was 6:30 p.m., a bit later than he usually got home, but Pizza Hut had been busy tonight. Grabbing their still-hot pizza and a twelve-pack of Coca-Cola off the passenger seat, he slipped out of the car and rushed for the house, his stomach growling at the enticing smell of food. To be honest, at 17, his stomach seemed to always be growling with hunger whether there was enticing food around to tempt it or not.

After crossing the threshold, Jason called out, "Nate! I've got dinner. Shane's out with friends tonight, so it's just us two. Come and eat while it's still hot!" He went to put the pizza on the table and noticed Nate's books and papers strewn haphazardly across its surface. Frowning at this unusual occurrence, the older teen gathered everything up in a pile and moved it all to the counter, replacing it with their dinner. He opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, biting into the cheese, pepperoni, and onions with gusto. After a second bite, the slice was almost gone. Realizing he had yet to hear from his little brother, Jason swigged a drink of Coke, belched softly from the carbonation, and yelled, "Nate! C'mon, man. I brought pizza! Get your butt out here and eat."

A chill skittered up his spine when there was still no response from Nate. Dropping what was left of his slice of pizza on the table, Jason hurried to the bedroom he shared with his brother.

Jason made a fist and knocked. "Nate? Hey, Natey – you sick or something?" He was shocked to find his little brother in bed asleep. He step closer to see Nate was pale and sweat falling from his forehead.

Jason quickly went to get a thermometer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nate's POV**

I'm still not sure how long I was asleep for. Jason came and woke me up. I only had time to realize that it was already into the afternoon by looking at the clock, when I cringed in pain. I thought for a fleeting second I was having a heart attack- when I realized the pain was on my right side. This brought a tiny bit of comfort.

"Jason"

"Yeah?"

"My stomach hurts...I mean, it _really_ hurts. Right here. Not where it normally hurts."

His eyes widened in concern.

"You feel sick?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to move."

"Here, sit up."

The second I sat up, I began to shake- I was cold.

"Let me lie down...I'm cold, Jason."

"You're burning up, Nate. Your stomach still hurting?"

"Yeah...please let me lie down." I felt like a little kid again.

"You real cold?"

"_Yes_," I moaned, "I don't want to sit up..." He slowly laid me back down and pulled the sheets up to my chin.

"You think you're gonna be sick?" he asked.

"I dunno," I said, "It hurts to sit up, and it's cold."

"It's okay," he said, "Just calm down...I'll stay here." I _really_ felt like a kid now.

It seemed like a long time, but my stomach stopped hurting eventually.

"Jason," I muttered, "You still here?" I had my eyes squeezed shut incase the pain came back.

"Yeah, whaddaya need?"

"I feel a bit better now..."

"Hungry?"

"No,"

"I don't wanna think about eating now."

"Okay, just don't move."

I fell asleep soon after, mostly because I wanted to stop feeling so sick for a little while.

Ok any one who writes/types a NICE review will get a copy of the next chapter before it's posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's PoV

Nate stayed strong, just like he always did.

"Only a couple more minutes until we get to the hospital, Nate. Come on, stay with us, Nate." I said

"Jason I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep." Nate replied.

"Nate, don't go to sleep yet. Just stay with us Nate. We're here. Stay with us," said Shane.

The paramedics in the ambulance worked hard on Nate. They were rushing around to keep him stabilized.

"We're here! Is Trauma One ready?" I heard a paramedic say.

"They're waiting for us, sir. Let's go!" replied another.

They rushed Nate into the hospital. He looked so small. I can't even comprehend what is happening right now. I tried to stay with my brother as they rushed him through two double doors.

"I'm sorry, sir, hospital staff only beyond this point. We are taking your brother into surgery. We'll let you know anything as soon as we know anything."

I could feel Shane pulling me back.

"Come on Jason. Let's sit down and wait for mom and dad."

Shane led me to a chair and I sat down. I needed to be strong. This was not a time for a mental breakdown.

"Shane…are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"No, Jason, I'm not. I wasn't even there for my brother. I had to go to a friends. I could have protected him, Jace. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE," Shane vented.

Shane stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"Shane Adam Gary. This is no where near your fault. I was in traffic. Does that make this my fault?" I asked him.

"No, Jason. It's not. I guess you're right, but I feel like I should have protected my younger brother. Why Jason? WHY?" Shane fell on the down crying. I rushed over to him and helped him into a seat.

"Shane, it will all be okay. We will do everything to help Nate and he will be fine. I promise," I told Shane.

_Sorry to anyone who got the other chapter- I stared writing this for the next chapter and I just think this will be better here._


End file.
